Bimbang
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Song-fic, Bimbang by Melly Goeslaw XD Pairing : Shihitori. Warning : This is broken!Shishitori :


Author : Epitsu Onna

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi

Pairing : Shishitori, from Ohtori POV

Warning : This is unrequited Shishitori.

Lagunya adalah lagu 'Bimbang' Melly Goeslaw. Kalau-kalau kalian inget, itu adalah OST nya Ada Apa Dengan Cinta XD Rasanya cocok sekali buat Ohtori. Endingnya… broken karena kayaknya lebih cocok sama lagunya. Hiks, saya juga sebenernya gak mau bikin broken Shishitori sih. T-Tapi…. Fic ini menuntut buat dibuat XD;

Fic ini akan jauh lebih dapet feelnya kalau kalian baca sambil dengerin lagunya, loh. Hehe. Maaf ya kalau pendek dan bahasanya jelek. Still, please review! ^^

_Pertama kali aku tergugah__  
__Dalam setiap kata yang kau ucap _

"_Tak perlu berteriak begitu… Memalukan sekali,"_

Itu, adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan padaku. Ah, sebelumnya, ia bertanya namaku siapa. Tapi… yang lebih kuingat adalah barisan kata yang itu. Lalu ia pergi. Rambutnya yang panjang bergerak luwes saat angin meniupnya ringan. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak menjadi feminim atau bagaimana karenanya, tapi menjadi tampak lebih keren di mataku saat itu. Seorang senpai yang tegas, sedikit galak, namun jelas dia sangat baik hati, berani mengorbankan diri menyelamatkan bayi itu tadi.

Sampai selanjutnya, sampai aku mengenalnya lebih dalam, sampai akhirnya ia menjadi senpai yang sangat dekat denganku, menjadi sahabat baikku… Kata-katanya selalu menjadi harta bagiku. Kata-katanya yang penuh ketegasan, kepercayaan diri, penuh keyakinan, mencerminkan benar sifat cuek tapi dewasanya, menjadi luapan dari keberanian dan kekuatannya… kadang penuh dengan ketenangan pikirannya, maupun sebaliknya penuh dengan emosinya yang meluap… semua kusimpan seperti sebuah harta yang berharga…

_Bila malam tlah datang__  
__Terkadang ingin ku tulis semua perasaan__  
_

Aku ingin menulisnya. Menulis semuanya. Bagaimana aku mengaguminya sebagai seorang senpai yang tegas dan begitu mendukungku, bagaimana aku menyukainya sebagai seorang partner dalam doubles yang sangat baik, sangat handal, cekatan dan sangat kooperatif, bagaimana aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat yang sangat perhatian dan menyenangkan, dan bagaimana… bagaimana aku mencintainya… sebagai seorang laki-laki yang begitu tangguh, begitu berani, dengan semangat yang begitu menyala, semangat yang ingin kupeluk erat dan kumiliki…

Tapi aku tidak menulisnya. Karena aku takut. Aku takut akan semua perasaan itu. Aku takut mengakuinya. Aku takut bahwa dengan menulisnya, itu semua akan menjadi benar-benar nyata untukku…

_Kata orang rindu itu indah__  
__Namun bagiku ini menyiksa_

Ini sangat menyiksa. Bagaimana aku selalu memikirkannya, selalu ingin merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Bagaimana aku selalu merindukan senyumnya, merindukan tepukannya pada kepalaku, merindukan tangannya di atas punggungku yang panas. Merindukan segalanya tentang dia, tentang dia, tentang dia, memenuhi kepalaku dan tubuhku, membuatku sesak…

_Sejenak ku fikirkan untuk ku benci saja dirimu__  
__Namun sulit ku membenci__  
_Aku ingin menjauhinya. Ingin mencoba menjaga jarak dan membencinya. Itu lebih baik daripada mencintainya, kan? Tapi nyatanya tak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Niatku langsung lenyap di detik aku melihat wajahnya, melihatnya menghampiriku. Aku jatuh padanya, aku tak bisa membencinya. Membencinya akan membuatku sendiri mati. Aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya –aku mencintainya…

_Pejamkan mata bila kuingin bernafas lega__  
__Dalam anganku aku berada disatu persimpangan jalan yang sulit kupilih__  
_Apa yang harus kulakukan akan perasaanku ini?

Apa yang harus aku perbuat dengan cinta yang sangat salah ini?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan keinginanku untuk memeluknya erat, keinginanku bahwa dia akan memelukku balik dan mengecupku lembut…?

Kupejamkan mataku, dan aku menghela napas.

Haruskah kunyatakan?

Lalu… apa yang kira-kira akan menjadi jawabannya?

*~*~*~*~  
_Ku peluk semua indah hidupku__  
__Hikmah yang ku rasa sangat tulus__  
__Ada dan tiada cinta bagiku tak mengapa namun ada yang hilang separuh__  
__diriku_

Aku mengatakannya.

Dia terdiam. Menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

Kemudian, dengan serius, dan setengah berbisik, dia menjawab

"Maafkan aku"

Dan aku terdiam. Aku melihatnya. Ia tidak terlihat terganggu, ia terlihat bersalah, ia terlihat sedih, ia terlihat tulus, ia terlihat kuatir.

Dan aku tersenyum. Dan aku lega.

"Teman?"tanyaku perlahan.

Ia tersenyum, "Teman,"

Dan kami bersalaman. Aku merasakan kulitnya yang panas pada kulitku.

Aku… ternyata tidak pernah berharap ia menerima. Aku, jauh di dalam hatiku, tahu bahwa ia akan menolakku.

Aku lega.

Aku lega.

Aku sudah mengatakannya.

Aku lega.

Aku lega, meski air mata ini mengalir.

Meski nyatanya, dada ini sakit.

Meski aku merasa putus asa…

Aku tetap lega…


End file.
